Regional High
by Levias
Summary: Ash and Wes are new to school. They are orphans. What happens when they meet the girls of their dreams while going to this school. But what are they hiding? Not a good summary, but read plz. R&R. Advanceshipping Colloseumshipping OcxOc. Rating may increas
1. Chapter 1

Another story! Pokemon of course! This one combines my two favorite shipping's, AdvanceShipping and ColosseumShipping! It is a High School Fic! Let the show begin!

It also implements my pairing, OCxOC, or LeviasxMist

Ages and Birthdays:

Wes: 16, October 29

Ash: 16, November 20

Levias: 17, September 12

May: 15, June 25

Rui: 15, February 13

Mist: 16, May 20

_August 30__th_,

Two figures walked onto the Regional High grounds. These two teen boys were talking to each other, not really happily, "Why do we have to go to school, we have street smarts." The one with Black hair and Amber eyes said.

The other had Sandy colored hair and Gold eyes. "I agree, but by law, we have to as orphans…And if we don't we are gonna get our butts kicked out…" He explained.

"Wes, come on, we need to find the Student Resources box…" The one with the black hair said. Wes nodded and said "Hopefully no one will bother us Ash…" Ash also nodded.

Wes wore a black trench coat, over a Black muscle shirt. He also wore slightly baggy black jeans. He also had reflective goggles on his forehead. His hair was spiky like Ash's, but Ash's was black. Ash wore a Blue, hooded heavy vest over a black sweater, and Faded blue jeans.

As Wes and Ash walked into the office, the secretary looked up to them. "You must be the new students, here are your schedules." She said as she handed them the papers. Wes and Ash walked out of the office and looked at the schedules. "Alright, they're the same…" Wes said.

Ash nodded and said "Now we need to get to our homeroom." Before they walked off into the biggest building, which was where their homeroom was. They found it and the teacher's name was Steven Stone. "Alright class, we have new students today. Welcome Ash and Wes…Excuse me, what are your last names?"

Ash looked up coldly at him "We don't have any…" before he and Wes walked to the back of the class, and sat in the chairs next to the window. Ash was in front of Wes. Mr. Stone looked at them weirdly, until he read the paper about them. "Oh, ok… Now class, since Homeroom in High school is actually a class, start working…" Mr. Stone said. Wes and Ash pulled out some paper from their old black backpacks.

As they started copying the notes, they felt eyes gazing holes into their heads. Wes looked up and saw almost everyone in the class looking at them. He nudged Ash, which made him look up. Everyone had a questioning gaze. Mr. Stone sighed and said "Class…" before the people turned back to their own work. Wes and Ash went back to their work, and soon enough, class ended.

Wes and Ash exited class before finding their way to their second period. As soon as they entered, they heard a scream. Well, _two _screams. They noticed in the hallway, a group of people were surrounding two girls, who were being approached by a couple of older guys. "Come on May. Please?" One said evilly. The other said "Yea Rui, please?" smirking. The girls were against the lockers, and the teachers couldn't get through the mob of people. Wes rammed through with a speed that made him look like a blur, with Ash right behind.

The two guys, whom both had green hair, turned to them. One was shorter than the other. The taller one wore goggles and darker clothes than the semi-formal guy. "What do you want?" The tall one spat. Ash and Wes didn't say anything, they just sweep-kicked the guys before getting the girls up. They helped them out before walking back into their class. The two girls followed.

One had Red hair in pigtails; the other one had light brown hair with a red bandana. The Red haired one had Azure eyes, and the other had sapphire. The brunette wore a red shirt with biker shorts under a white mini-skirt. The other wore a blue jacket over a purple tank top that just reached her white short skirt.

As Ash and Wes sat down in the back, yet again, they felt eyes on them again, they were more curious than questioning. Ash looked up and nudged Wes. Wes looked up and saw the two girls they just helped. "What?" Ash asked. The brunette said "Um… Thanks for the help…" shyly.

The redhead was still looking down, but nodded. Ash and Wes nodded. "No problem…" Wes said, before he finished the notes that were on the board. The two girls sat next to them, the redhead next to Wes, and the brunette next to Ash. Soon, the whole class was in and the teacher came in. "Hello class, today we have two new students, so instead of doing the work we were going to do, we are going to introduce ourselves. First, let the two new kids do it.

Ash stood and nodded. "My name is Ash; my hobbies are fighting, training, listening to music, and playing the guitar. I mostly don't care what people think of me. My family is none of your concern, and I love pizza…" Ash said before sitting.

Wes stood and nodded. "My name is Wes; my hobbies are running, fighting, training, listening to music, and playing the Bass. I tend to ignore most people unless they annoy me, or I care for them. Just like Ash, my family is none of your business. I also love Mexican food…" He explained.

Next everyone else introduced themselves to Ash and Wes; a couple of them were arrogant snobs, saying that they could kick their butts in a fight. Others were either not interesting to Wes and Ash, or annoyed them. Then it came to the two girls.

"I am May, I enjoy listening to music, talking to people, and shopping. My Dad owns many corporations. I love most expensive foods, but I still like junk food." May, the brunette said.

The Redhead stood and smiled before saying "I am Rui. My hobbies include running around randomly, shopping, and singing. My Grandparents live on Agate Street, but my parents live in a different country. I like ice cream!" happily beaming as she ended.

Ash nodded to both and said "Hey…" and Wes said "Hi…" before the bell rang. "Lunch!" Ash and Wes yelled as they ran out the doors. Rui and May giggled before they tried to catch up, which was pretty hard to do.

Wes and Ash were the first ones in lunch, and already had their seats. Wes had three Chimichangas and some nachos. Ash had three pieces of Pepperoni, and a breadstick. They both had a root beer. Rui and May sat down and observed as they gobbled the food down.

Rui watched Wes before saying "You guys do know that if you eat too fast, you get heavy hiccups." Wes and Ash looked up and shrugged.

May smiled and said "Are you guys in a band, I mean, you both play instruments." Ash nodded and Wes wiped his mouth, the whole tray was gone (Metaphor, as in the food was completely gone).

"So why were those guys picking on you?" Wes asked as Ash finished his food. May and Rui looked at each other before May said "They are the 'Cool' guys in school, and think they get everything their way. The tall one is Cail, He likes Rui. He thinks he's the toughest guy on campus. The other is the richest kid on campus, his name is Drew, and he likes me. They both go to desperate measures to get them to be with us." May explained. Wes chugged his root beer after her explanation.

Ash nodded. "What wimps, they can't ask you out without threatening you…" He said. May and Rui were looking above his head.

Wes jumped off the floor and did a flip over the two figures behind Ash. "Next time try not to make such a loud noise coming up to us…" Wes said to Cail and Drew.

"How did you hear us, we didn't even talk, and all the talking in the cafeteria should have made us very quiet!" Drew yelled. Cail aimed his fist and punched where Wes was.

"Sorry, you gotta be faster than that…." Ash said as he stood. Rui and May blinked and looked for Wes.

"Hey boys!" Wes said from above. Rui and May looked up first and saw him coming down, with his fists aimed at both the green-head's faces.

Soon enough, both the snobs were down. Ash smirked and said "Wes, why did you do your weak move, I was hoping for some excitement."

Wes got off his one knee and said "These guys aren't worth anything else…" as a response. He looked down at the boys holding their faces. "Get up! That was my easiest shot." He exclaimed. Cail's leg come out and tried to sweep-kick him. Wes turned into a blur as he jumped up, and slammed down with his elbow onto Cail's back.

Cail and Drew stood and ran away. Soon enough they heard a deep voice call "Wes, Ash!" They turned to a guy about a year older than them. "Levias! Man I was wondering when we would see you!" Wes yelled.

Ash and Wes walked up to him and Ash asked "What classes do you have?" As the guys discussed things like this, May and Rui observed Levias.

Levias was about three inches taller than Wes, and four inches taller than Ash. He was about 6 foot 2 inches. He has gleaming black hair that was a bit longer than a normal boyish cut. The back reached his neck, but the front only reached his mid-forehead. His eyes were different colors. One was a dull yellow that looked like it had darkened with time. It also had no gleam in it. The other was a lighter golden shade. It had a bright gleam. Both eyes had a slit instead of pupils. His face was sharp, and there was no baby fat left. His nose was average, as were his ears.

As for his wardrobe, he wore a Trench Coat over a Black 'Disturbed' Shirt, with the Demon guy holding a flag. His pants were baggy black jeans, with at least six pockets in them. On the back of the Trench Coat were the symbols for 'Wind Demon' in Japanese. He also wore Black combat Boots.

Soon, Rui's older sister found them. "Hey guys." She said. Rui and May turned and waved before asking "Do you know him?" referring to Levias.

Mist nodded and smiled. "His name is Levias, he may seem rough on the outside, but inside he is a big softie." She explained, before Rui looked curious.

"So this is the Levias you write about in your Diary?" She asked. Mist went wide-eyed and made sure that Levias didn't hear that. "Shut up! I told you to never look in there!" She whisper yelled.

Rui and May giggled before saying "Ha, Mist has a crush!" in a teasing voice. Mist was blushing furiously.

Levias, Ash, and Wes had finished talking, before they noticed that Mist was with the girls. Levias was staring at her, causing Ash and Wes to snicker. She wasn't ugly. In fact, she was far from it.

Levias was currently admiring her every feature, from her slender body, to her angelic face. Her Sky Blue eyes shined as she blushed. He thought it was cute when she blushed. She had light brown hair, which reached down a couple of inches past her shoulder. It wasn't curly, just strait. She had slim dancer's legs, which was complimented by her black mini skirt. The there was her white, button up shirt, with the top button undone, leaving out a bit of cleavage. Her shoes were slip on shoes.

Wes and Ash still snickered, bringing him out of it. "What, who, when?" He asked, looking around randomly. He regained his senses and glared at the two. "I swear, if this 'Information' leaks out in the orphanage," (Mist, May, and Rui heard this) "I will make sure that you two get First floor Bathroom duty." He said, smirking evilly. Wes and Ash gulped. First floor cleaning duty was when someone had to clean out the first floor bathroom. This bathroom somehow managed to collect all the dirt it could, and one toilet had slimy green liquid instead of water.

May and Rui gasped. "They live in an orphanage?" They asked Mist. Mist nodded and said "I've been there before, I just don't say where I'm going." With a smile, before walking over to the guys, along with her best friends (Rui and May).

"Hey Levias!" Mist said. Levias smiled and said "Hey, have you met my best buds?" referring to Wes and Ash.

"No, but it seems mine have." Mist said, referring to May and Rui. Rui and May nodded, as did Ash and Wes.

"Heh, so this is your little sister, and your other best friend. Umm… let me guess… Rui and May?" He asked, pointing to each as he said their names. They nodded.

Levias smiled and said "Mist has told me a lot about you guys." Mist nodded and said "So these guys are Wes and Ash?" pointing as she said their names. She was about Wes' height. They nodded.

Levias nodded before saying "Well, my day is almost over, I got one more class, I just need to go take the notes, then I'm gone…" and walking off, bearing an emotionless face. Mist smiled and said "I'll catch up with you guys later, maybe we can visit Levias, Wes, and Ash later on." Before running to catch up with Levias. He smiled when he saw her and they continued walking.

Rui and May looked on, as Wes and Ash snickered. "Man Levias is lucky I don't want to clean." Ash said. Wes nodded in agreement. Soon, the bell rang, and they started walking off in the direction of their next class. May and Rui went to the right of where they went to their own class.

_With Mist and Levias_

"So, after school, you're coming over to my place right?" Levias asked as they exited their last class. All of the sophomores were currently walking out of school, or running. Some went to cars; others went to the local bus stop.

"Sure, I already told my parents that we have to work on the project still." She said, smiling. "Heh, we've been done with that project for two days now." He said as he put his arm around her like a friend would.

Mist was blushing furiously, and if she hadn't been looking away to hide her blush, she would have noticed Levias'.

**WOOHOO, Finally done with this chapter, I will write another if I get five reviews.**


	2. Getting to know each other

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!

These are messages for the reviewers…

Lucifer IX: Yes Mist and Levias are along the lines of Best Friend and couple, but they are stubborn, so watch what happens XP. There will be a lot more fights, these were just to put the basis down, you know, set the idea. Thx for the review! I only did that review thing because I normally only get about 1 review until a month after I've stopped writing it. I won't do it again.

JaysonTheGreat: I am actually a big fan of that fic (Still waiting for chap. 15) and that was where I got the base idea, but this is going to have many plot twists.

Rising darkness: I am a big fan of weird eyes, if you read my stories with Levias in them; you will find that he always has weird eyes. Check out my Fiction Press stories to see what I mean.

Gigiaten: Disturbed is the best band ever!!! And nothing anyone says will change that!

Divide is one of their best songs!

"So tell me what exactly does freedom mean, if I'm not free to be as twisted as I want to be!"

ANNOUNCEMENT: If you would like an OC in this story, PM me! I will make it possible, send me the character layout like this…

Name:

Birthday:

Age:

Personality:

History:

Family:

Friends:

Hobbies:

Pet peeves:

Likes and dislikes:

Crush: (If none, put N/A)

Only a certain amount of characters will be accepted

Also send me a sample paragraph for your character…

On to the story…

_August 30__th__, school grounds…_

Wes and Ash walked quietly as the freshmen walked out. Rui and May were up ahead, waiting for them, but soon Cail stepped in front of them. Drew stood behind him, saying "You two messed with the wrong…" but was interrupted by Ash. "Oh, not that old line again. Let's get this strait, they don't like you, you can't beat us in a fight, and you need to quit being a bunch of assholes." He stated calmly

Drew growled and said "Let's go Cail, we'll get them later…" Cail growled and started walking, before spinning around and trying to punch Wes. Wes actually had his eyes closed at this moment, before getting punched. He fell back slightly before getting in a stance. His glare could cut through the then air particles.

All he could think at that moment was 'That arrogant bastard…' before he jumped forward, lunging his fist strait into Cail's stomach, and then twisting it. Cail fell backwards and coughed up a small amount of blood. "Try it again…" Wes said as he and Ash walked on. Drew walked over and said "I told you to leave!"

Cail glared at Wes' back as he walked towards Rui, who looked at him with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry, May had the same look on her face, but Ash just stood, not worried. "Why aren't you worried?" she asked.

Ash just smirked and said "He's been through worse…" before walking up to him and saying "We gotta go…" Wes nodded, and got out of Rui's hold. "We'll see you guys later." They said before they ran off as a blur, making a lot of air hit the two girls.

Rui and May looked at each other with wide eyes. "Did that just happen?" May asked. Rui shook her head and said "I don't know…" before they started walking home.

_With Ash and Wes_

"So, Rui seemed really worried, eh?" Ash said as they slowed down and got into the orphanage. "Wes! Ash!" They heard the little kids yell happily. Wes and Ash smiled, and bent down to talk to all the little kids.

"Are you all hungry?" Ash asked. The little kids ranged from three to eight years old. They all were abandoned at a really young age. Wes and Ash knew how it felt, and heard some of them cry at night.

The children nodded before running off to the kitchen. There were only ten of them, so it wasn't that bad. Wes put his back pack down and walked in. Ash followed suit.

As soon as they were in, they got strait to making the food. It was Grilled Cheese tonight, so it was relatively easy. Levias had taught them how to cook when they were eleven years old.

As soon as all of the kids had their share of food, they ran off to the old playground in the back of the orphanage.

Wes looked at his backpack and said "I got the homework done in class, what about you?"

Ash nodded and was about to walk outside, when he heard the doorbell. Ash opened the door, and was shocked to see Rui and May. "Wait, how did you guys get here?" He asked. Rui flashed her Cell phone and said "My sister sent us the directions." Smiling, and then asking "Where is Wes?"

Ash pointed to the back and said "Go out the door, and If you hear a bunch of little kids, he's watching them from up in the tree…" Before Rui nodded and walked out that way. May stood there I silence for a bit, taking the orphanage in.

"You wanna go to my room?" Ash asked. May nodded and they walked up a set of stairs to a long hallway. They walked to the very back. From the very last room you could hear drums being played. When the drums stopped, May heard Mist talking to Levias. Ash walked into the room to the right, before closing it when she got in. It wasn't glamorous, but just enough to make it a normal room.

A twin sized Bed was off in one corner. A middle sized, old TV sat on top of a shelf, which had a Nintendo 64, a couple of books, and A picture of younger looking Ash, Wes, and Levias. They were playing instruments and Levias was singing in front of a crowd of about one thousand people.

"That was our only big gig… It was about a year ago." He said as he sat down on a wood chair in front of his computer. The computer wasn't old, but it wasn't new. It currently had music running.

May then saw the Bass guitar hanging from the wall and asked "How did you afford most of this stuff? Aren't orphans supposed to be poor?"

Ash sighed and said "It depends on how they became an orphan. I might tell you later." He said as he looked through some files. May sat on the bed and watched him, as she listened to the song; she started singing it, since she knew it.

"Wake me up" Ash sang along

"Wake me up inside"

"Can't wake up"

"Wake me up inside"

"Save me"

"Call my name and save me from the dark"

They ended there, and Ash was impressed. "You have a nice voice..." He said quietly. May blushed and said "Thank you…"

Soon, there was a knock on the door, and Levias and Mist came through. Levias had his normal emotionless face on and said "We're going to get the groceries…"

Ash nodded and said "Wes is watching the little kids." Levias nodded before he and Mist walked out. As soon as they did, they heard him laughing hysterically. Ash poked his head out and saw Mist tickling him.

"Stop! Oh God! Mercy!" He yelled as he laughed. Ash smirked before walking back into his room. May sat there wondering what it was. Ash pointed to the hallway and started snickering.

May looked out and started giggling. Mist was smiling as Levias tried to get away, giggling also.

Ash and May looked at each other and smiled before Ash asked "You want to go see how they are doing?" referring to Wes and Rui.

May nodded. They soon were walking down the stairs. When they went outside, they saw Wes sitting in the tree, and Rui right next to him. "So you don't sleep?" Rui asked. Wes nodded. Soon they realized that Ash and May were there.

"Hey Ash, May." Wes said softly from his spot in the tree. May was currently looking at all the kids running around. "Sad isn't it…To be abandoned at such a young age…." Wes said. May nodded, as did Rui.

"So where did Levias go?" Wes asked. Ash just shrugged and said "He said that he was getting groceries…" before jumping up into the tree, and putting his hand down for May. She gladly accepted, and felt heat rise to her face as he grabbed her hand.

**Cliffhanger!!! What will happen? I don't really know XP but please, if you want, send me the profiles so that I can put some of you in the story.**


	3. Speed

SORRY! I am closing the OC's Signups!

Too Many people sent them in, and I lost all of my files with them on it, along with my next three chapters for this, so I spent some time to rewrite them.

**I am continuing though, sorry for the inconvenience.**

Ash and May sat in the tree together on a lower branch, while Wes and Rui were up on one of the higher branches. "I give Levias 2 days before he asks Mist out…" Wes said. Ash nodded and said "Nah, he's too dense…I say two weeks, after his birthday." May smiled and said "Not if Mist asks first…" Rui nodded and said "But Mist is too shy about that kind of thing.

They spent an hour discussing anything that crossed their minds, when the kids outside started looking tired. Levias had just come through the door with Mist, who helped bring the children in. Soon after, Levias came out and got in the tree, helping Mist in, and getting to the highest branch and pulling her up into his lap. It was starting to get dark at the moment. "What did I miss?" Levias asked.

Wes and Ash smirked, knowing he couldn't see it. "Nothing really… So what did you get us?" Ash asked. Levias went through the list in his head. "3 gallons of milk, 3 2 liters of soda's, one for each of us, A 10-Pack of burrito's, A Frozen Pizza, Some loafs of Bread, some meats, and a couple packs of bottled water." He said.

"How do you afford all of that?" Rui asked innocently. Wes sighed and said "The government has to give every orphanage enough money for them to get toys for the children, a computer and a TV for each teen, and enough Food to last every week… Levias also gets free food coupons." He smirked upwards towards Levias. "You got that right…" Levias said.

Soon, Rui was dazing off a bit, and leaned her head on Wes' shoulder. He was glad the other two guys couldn't see him blush. May soon followed suit on Ash, but Mist and Levias kept watching the stars. "We got to go now…" She whispered.

Levias nodded and jumped down, holding onto her. Wes and Ash followed suit. Wes and Ash put May and Rui on their backs, as did Levias. They then ran as fast as they could.

Houses blurred past as they ran. Mist was used to this, but May and Rui woke up, shocked and confused. When they slowed down, Levias let go of Mist, and so did the other guys. The girls slid off their backs. "You still haven't told me how you do it…" Mist said, talking about his running.

Levias nodded, saying "I told you before; I don't want you hating me…" Mist shook her head, before getting up on the tips of her toes and kissing his cheek, blushing madly. Levias blushed and turned away, before nodding and saying "You're welcome…"

_September 11…_

Levias sighed as he left a CD store. He had just bought the Disturbed album, The Sickness. It was a Friday, so he got a discount for being a member in that store. It was currently pouring with rain. Mist said that she couldn't hang out today, and Wes and Ash were out helping Rui and May with whatever they needed.

"Well, if it isn't Speed…" Levias heard a snake like voice behind him. Levias turned to see an old accomplice. "I will not be known by that anymore! I am Levias now!" Levias yelled. The teen across from him had dull black hair, which was long and reached his mid-back. The teen had red eyes, which many people believed to be contacts, but Levias knew the truth.

"Nonsense, Speed…You are and will always be what I am…You are a splitting image of me, Cold, Murderous, Evil…" The teen hissed the last word. "I will never be like you!" Levias screamed through the downpour that was happening at the moment.

The teen, also known as Viper, smirked before Levias was thrown into a nearby wall by a shadow. Levias landed on his ass, before coughing up blood. He got up and charged at Viper, fist rose, but his adversary disappeared. Viper appeared behind him, and kicked the back of his knee, and punching his spine. Levias fell into the wet asphalt, coughing up more blood.

The blood soon washed away as he stood. "I thought I would never have to do this again, but you leave me no choice…" Levias said, devoid of emotion. He closed his eyes, and Viper was lifted into the air by an unseen force. If you looked closely, rain fell away from him. The force threw him into a building, leaving a blood mark. The force again grabbed him, and threw him into a nearby pay-phone, causing sparks to fly. Viper stood and said "It seems you haven't lost your touch Speed…"

He was then against the same wall that he threw Levias against. Levias stood where Viper just was, fist looking like it would after a punch. "I told you. I am not that anymore…" He said.

Viper laughed and said "Quit fooling yourself. A normal human would have died from my Shadow. A normal _human_ doesn't have abilities like us…" He spat the word human, like it was poisonous.

Levias looked down. "It may be true; I may not be a normal human. But there is no way in the seventh plane of Hell I am a full Demon like you!" He yelled from across the street. A trail of Rain could be seen for a split second, before Viper was sent flying into a trash can, knocking it over. People came out to the noise. Levias looked around. He couldn't see their faces, so they couldn't see his. Viper wasn't there anymore; it was like he never was.

The people looked at him weirdly before he disappeared. Levias appeared inside his room. He gasped and coughed up tar black blood. His eyes widened. "No, it can't be happening…" He said so quietly, that if he hadn't said it, he wouldn't have heard it.

His hand suddenly itched. He looked at it, and the kanji for 'Wind' appeared. He looked at his other hand, and there was the first mark of the kanji for 'Demon'. He spun around and ran into a wall, before going around his room, looking for his fingerless gloves. He found them, and put them on, before he heard a knock.

He opened his door and saw Mist. She currently wore light blue jeans, and a white tank-top, like Rui's. She noticed a bit of blood on the corner of his mouth. "What happened?" She asked, suddenly worried.

Levias sighed and said "I fell on my back and coughed up some blood, ok." Before moving and asking "So what did you have to do today?" Mist walked in, smiling.

"I can't tell you exactly," She said, pausing, "But I can tell you it has to do with tomorrow." She finished. Levias sighed and said "Mist, what have I told you about doing big stuff for my birthday…" It was more a statement than a question.

Mist still smiled and said "I didn't do anything _big…_" She seemed to drag the last word on. Levias sighed and said "Ok, as long as it isn't _big…_" He said the last word like her. She just beamed and said "Tomorrow, meet us after school at the park, on top of the hill…" before leaving.

Levias sighed as he watched her leave. "I may not be able to…" Levias said, looking at his hands. He turned to his wall with Lyrics carved all over and looked at the blank spot. He was planning on writing the lyrics to 'Dehumanized' by Disturbed on it. But now he changed his mind.

He took out a pocket knife, and started carving…

_I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I don't wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real_

When he finished, he looked at all the songs on his wall.

'Down with the Sickness', 'Comatose', 'Colors', 'Somewhere I belong', 'In the end', and 'Breakdown' (Breaking Benjamin Version). He scanned them and nodded to himself.

Alright, there is the third chapter, please review.


	4. Author's Noteish thing

So…

I really have no idea why I abandoned this piece. I just recently hit inspiration for it once again though, and was wondering if anyone wants me to put it up.

Tell me what you think.

If so, I will be rewriting the entire story.


End file.
